Like a Parachute
by Imagination94
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is acting suspiciously and Severus knows that he is hiding something. But when he confronts the old wizard and Albus agrees to let him in on the secret, Severus will have to accept that some of his assumptions were severely miscalculated. Because, it turns out, minds are like parachutes, they have to be open in order to work.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers,**

**This is currently a ficlit (of roughly 4 chapters) that I hope to turn into a longer fiction at some point, but should stand alone for now. I was originally planning to wait until I had a full story but I have exams and other stories to write before that time so I thought I'd give you a taste of my version of a terribly over done genre, that has a bit of a twist. I'll be honest, mostly I'm just avoiding doing the statistics revision that I desperately need to do :S Hey Ho, happy reading...**

* * *

Slumped in a stained and tattered armchair in an ill-lit corner of the sitting room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the sullen Potions Professor closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Severus managed to tune the talk around him to a low hum as he rubbed his temples soothingly. Only 15 minutes into the weekly Order meeting and he could already feel a headache developing. Sighing silently once more, Severus opened his eyes and tried to focus again on the updates that Albus was delivering to the assembled group.

Having been reformed after the Dark Lord's resurrection, at the end of the last academic year, the Order had been meeting regularly in order to hypothesize, strategize and share information. Members were an eclectic mix of old and new, that included aurors, politicians, teachers and even full-time mothers. Despite their importance and frequency however, Order meetings were currently slow and quiet affairs. With the Dark Lord still suppressing news of his return and the moronic Minister Fudge apparently doing everything in his power to help him, there was little to discuss at their confidential convergences than to lament the Ministry's idiocy and speculate on the Dark Lord's plans.

Severus huffed as the Headmaster asked about recent unusual occurrences. Honestly, the only odd thing Severus had noticed lately was the Headmaster's own suspicious behaviour. For a few weeks now, Severus had noted that Dumbledore was acting out of the ordinary; often making sudden and unexplained disappearances and invariably returning with concern in his eyes and stress etched into his features. In addition, the old wizard had approached Severus a few weeks prior and requested that the Potions Master brew a few extra batches of healing potions, under the ruse that they may be necessary in the current political climate. Severus, of course, had no reason not to believe such a reasonable explanation, until, that is, he checked the Hogwarts Infirmary stores and found that the extra potions he had brewed were now missing, despite the apparent lack of patients.

Severus frowned as he observed their leader speaking from the other side of the room. The old man was definitely hiding something. Of course, it wasn't unusual for Albus to hide things; in fact, he rarely divulged information without thinking about the long term and intricate effects of doing so. But this was different. For one thing, Severus was the greatest Occlumens in Britain and Dumbledore trusted him implicitly, so there was very little that it would not be safe to tell him. Secondly, whatever it was that Albus was hiding, it was clearly causing him some concern. Most, when facing the respected wizard, couldn't see past his jovial grandfather persona, but Severus, an experienced spy who relied on reading the subtle changes of a man's facial expressions, could discern when all was not right with his trusted colleague. And something definitely wasn't right.

As if proving Severus' mental point, Albus suddenly interrupted Arthur Weasley's report on Ministry changes and called an abrupt end to the meeting.

Dumbledore fixed a smile on his face as he spoke in a relaxed manner. "I'm afraid that's all I have time for this evening. We shall pick up where we left off next week." He clapped his hands together as if to signal the meeting's conclusion and a few wizards who had begun to doze suddenly sat up straight. Other faces around the room were expressing surprise and mild shock at the untimely ending of their weekly session.

"Albus?" Minerva frowned in confusion. "You're ending the meeting now? But we haven't even heard from Severus yet."

A few eyes turned to him at the mention of his name but Severus maintained an impassive expression. It was a good point though; Albus always asked him for his Death Eater updates at these meetings. The old coot always knew what he was going to say of course, as Severus would inform the Headmaster at the first opportunity, but Albus always insisted that Severus deliver his information to the Order himself.

"Yes, we will, of course, hear from Severus first next week." Albus now said, nodding his head at the younger man in quiet acknowledgement. "But I'm afraid I have some other pressing matters to attend to, so if you will all excuse me, I'm sure Sirius won't mind if you wish to continue with a more informal gathering for a while longer." He turned to Black for confirmation and the wild-haired wizard nodded his head amicably in agreement.

"Of course." He grinned. "Molly's cooking dinner for any who want it."

"Good." Albus exclaimed, clapping his hands together again. "Until next week then." He concluded and within seconds the room was filled with rumbling noise as people started conversations with those next to them and began to move about the room.

Severus narrowed his eyes as Dumbledore started weaving his way through the crowd, slowed down by those who wished to speak with him before their chance was gone for another week. Watching as the Headmaster grew more anxious to leave, Severus made his decision and rose swiftly from his chair.

Due to his sitting near the door, a practise he often favoured, and due to his unsavoury expression, which tended to discourage people from making polite conversation, Severus reached the exit before Dumbledore and was able to move quietly through the house towards the front door. There he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively, avoiding the accusatory glares of the house-elves whose severed heads adorned the walls.

He only waited for a minute or so before his employer drifted down the stairs and along the corridor towards him. Seeing his sullen colleague by the door, Albus smiled. "Ah Severus, my boy, leaving already? You couldn't be tempted by Molly's famous rabbit stew and dumplings?"

Severus scowled and pushed himself off of the wall, using his formidable stature to effectively block Dumbledore's path to the door.

"I have no wish to sit around listening to their mindless gossip no matter how good the food is." He drawled before his tone became silkier. "I was merely waiting for you so that we might return to the school together."

For the briefest moment, Albus looked slightly uncomfortable, but he was soon his calm and serene self once more. "Ah – I actually won't be returning directly to Hogwarts this evening, my boy, so you'll have to return without me I'm afraid."

"Oh?" Severus said with forced lightness in his inquiry.

"I have business to attend to." Albus gave in a vague explanation.

"Business?" Asked Severus again, in an overly casual tone and the skin around Albus' eyes tightened in response.

"Yes." He replied in a clipped tone and Severus had to resist the urge to laugh at his obvious irritation.

"It's rather late to be having a business meeting." Severus' voice was still slick as he fished for information, though by now both men knew the game they were playing.

Albus, deciding that he didn't have time for his young colleague's games, dropped all pretence as he snapped back, "Yes, Severus, the meeting's late and now I'm late, so if you wouldn't mind…" He gestured with his wrinkled hands for Severus to move out of the way, but the dark-haired wizard stood firm.

Dropping his voice back to its usual snarl, Severus spoke seriously. "Not until you tell me what's going on, Albus."

The elder wizard raised an eyebrow. "Really, Severus? You believe yourself able to stop me leaving?"

Severus smirked. "No, Headmaster, I know that I would not defeat you in a duel." He paused. "I could, however, last long enough to cause a scene. I'm sure some of the other Order members who would come running would be just as interested as I to know where their esteemed leader keeps disappearing to."

Dumbledore glared at Severus but remained silent, unsure of the best way to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

Severus, meanwhile, feigned casual indifference to the silence he was met with, examining his nails with a smug expression. "By all means, take as long as you like, Headmaster. _I _certainly don't have anywhere pressing to be."

Dumbledore sighed before speaking in a low and serious tone, "Severus, I don't have time for this now. If you still wish to discuss your concerns in the morning you are quite welcome to come to my office and we will discuss it then. But right now, I am needed elsewhere." He moved to pass around Severus and the younger man did not prevent him doing so.

Albus turned to the claw-footed cloak-stand that stood regally near the front door and began to look for his own outer robes amongst the dozens that hung there. Having found it, he was halfway through putting it on before Snape spoke again.

"If something is causing you this much anxiety, Albus, then I should be informed."

Dumbledore turned and faced his young colleague again, giving a small, smile at the man's concern for him as he shrugged his robes around him.

"Severus, where I am going is not conducive to defeating Voldemort. It is of no strategic importance. It is a personal matter and therefore does not concern you."

The old professor turned towards the door once more but paused when he heard Severus' furious growl.

"Doesn't concern me?" He snarled. "Fine, but you can brew your own healing potions from now on."

Dumbledore froze. His shoulders slumped and his head hung low as he turned slowly to face his fuming spy. He hadn't realized that Snape knew the extra potions were missing from the infirmary, though he probably should have anticipated that nothing would slip by the wary potions master. Either way, it was little wonder the younger man was concerned.

"Severus, I –" He tried to explain but was swiftly interrupted.

"Don't. Don't bother spouting another pitiful lie." Severus hissed, stepping closer to Dumbledore so they were barely inches apart. "I've done everything you've ever asked of me, Albus, and I've done it all without question. I know that there are things you won't share, even with me, but I've trusted you regardless. I've given fourteen bloody years of my life to the cause and that's fine." His voice lowered to a barely audible whisper. "We both know why I serve without asking for anything in return and I will keep serving until my debt is paid." He drew in a ragged breath before continuing as angrily as he had started. "But don't you dare start feeding me your pathetic bullshit lies, because it's demeaning to both of us and quite frankly I deserve better than _that_."

The seconds ticked by as they looked each other in the eye, master and apprentice; stood so close together that each could feel the other's breath on their skin. The air around them crackled with the intensity of their stare, filled with power, but also with mutual respect; neither underestimating the other.

Finally, Dumbledore sighed, flicking his eyes to the ground and then back up to Severus where they held a new determination.

"I can't tell you, Severus, because it's not my secret to tell." He raised his hand to stop Severus' imminent interruption before it had begun. "I can't tell you. But I can show you."

Severus frowned, but he recognised the offer as the best he would get and gave a quick nod of his head in assent. He grabbed his own cloak off of the gothic stand and followed Dumbledore out of the door and onto the front step outside. Once they were stood side by side, Severus felt Albus' bony hand grasp him firmly around the arm, just above his elbow. Severus raised an eyebrow and looked up to see Albus' face creased with worry and looking back at him.

"Ready?" The older man asked and Severus nodded his head sharply before being sucked into the dark and nauseating dimension of Side-along Apparition.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading guys. Let me know what you think and I'll see you all again soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as Severus felt solid ground beneath his feet once more he extricated himself from Albus' grip and straightened up to take in his new surroundings. Though it was now getting late, the summer daylight meant that the sky still shone red where the sun was just setting in the west, while the opposite side of the sky had already turned an inky blue that was penetrated only by the brightest stars. Severus peered through the haze of twilight in the hopes of confirming his current location, but could see no familiar or distinguishable landmarks. In fact, they appeared to be stood on the corner of two very generic residential streets, in a perfectly ordinary suburban Muggle neighbourhood.

In the cool evening breeze, Severus turned to Albus in confusion. The elder wizard only nodded his head at him in response, as if to confirm that they were in the correct place, but offered no other explanation before turning away and walking down the street, with the assured assumption that Severus would follow.

They walked briskly along the pavement with Severus following several paces behind; though with such unusual clothing the few Muggles that happened to pass them could only conclude that they were together; or at least headed to the same fancy dress party. After only a few minutes the odd pair took a turning that led them onto a quiet col-de-sac that was bordered by eleven entirely unremarkable bungalows. Severus followed once more as Albus led him past the first four houses on the right and then came to an abrupt halt at the bungalow which hung a tarnished gold number 7 from its dark wooden door. As far as Severus could see from their standing point at the roadside end of the garden path, which led would-be visitors from the pavement to the front door, there was nothing that made this bungalow any different from others of its kind. It stood just as plain and ordinary as every property on that close; its lawn green and trim and its windows shielded from prying eyes by cream net curtains.

Dumbledore halted their progress towards the front door by turning on Severus suddenly and eyeing him with a grave expression.

"Severus, before we go in, I need you to promise me that no matter what you observe this evening, you will not make any comment." He raised a hand to prevent Severus' attempted interruption. "I realise you are not one to be shy about your opinion, but in this case it would be best if you refrain from making comment or asking questions until we have finished our task for this evening. I promise that I will then do my best to explain all that I know to you. Do I have your word?"

Severus frowned. "Albus, I – "

"Your word, Severus." The headmaster insisted.

Severus' frown deepened, but he sighed and spoke soberly nonetheless. "You have my word, Albus."

Dumbledore gave a tight lipped but genuine smile in response. "Good. In that case, it is long past time we were inside." He swivelled with a swoosh of his robes and seconds later was stood before the door with a small silver key that would help them achieve the aforementioned task.

Dumbledore entered the building without caution, using the key to unlock the door in the Muggle fashion and apparently feeling no need to draw his wand as he stepped into the darkened hallway. Severus stepped in behind him, his muscles taut with tension. Every fibre of his being was protesting such casual entry into this completely unknown situation, but he stubbornly refused to draw his wand when Albus' hadn't, and so held the thirteen and a quarter inches of birch wood within his robes in anticipation as he crossed the threshold.

As the door shut behind them and they were doused in further darkness however, Severus did not hesitate to withdraw his wand in order to cast a Lumos. Only before he could do so, Albus had placed a firm hand over Severus' wand arm and gently pushed it down towards the ground in a non-casting position. The old wizard shook his head silently and then turned to face the wall on his right, running both hands lightly over the textured wallpaper as if he were searching for an unknown power that might be held within the bricks and plaster. He soon found what he was searching for and, with a smile and a nod of satisfaction, Albus flicked a switch that caused the exposed light bulb hanging from the ceiling to cast the hallway in a sickly yellow light.

"No unnecessary magic." Albus murmured, though Severus got the impression that he spoke quietly, not to avoid detection, but merely to avoid disturbing the stillness of the place.

Dumbledore started moving purposefully once more and went to open the first door on the right. Again he found the room's light switch and Severus peered over his shoulder to see a small kitchen with battered cabinets and rather out-dated décor. As he followed the headmaster into the room Severus realised that the room stretched further into the house, which effectively created an open-plan kitchen-dining area once the owners had placed a stained table and some creaking chairs on the cheap linoleum floor.

Albus stayed in the room only long enough to confirm that there were no other persons in the room before moving swiftly past Severus back into the hall without bothering to turn out the light. He travelled further down the corridor into the house and took the first door on the left. Severus watched from the hallway as the old wizard turned on another light and saw the change in his wrinkled face as, this time, he seemed to find what he was searching for.

Albus moved purposefully further into the room and Severus, no longer able to see what the Headmaster was doing from his current position in the hallway, followed with the loyalty of a shadow.

At first glance, Severus only noticed that Albus was crouched down on the pink swirled carpet, between a threadbare sofa and a mug stained coffee table that stood only six inches off the ground. He cast his eye around of what was clearly the residence's living room, noting its tasteful décor along with its generally tired look. The room was clean, implying that someone was taking care of the house's basic needs in general up keep, but the empty mantel piece and side tables devoid of sentimental family photographs told Severus that no-one was supplying this house with their 'personal touch'.

And then Severus suddenly saw what Albus was crouching over on the floor and the details of the room faded into insignificance at this new and startling development.

"Shit." He hissed. It was painfully ineloquent, but Severus forgave himself in that moment, because lying in a bloody heap, bruised and barely conscious, was Harry Bloody Potter.

"Severus." Albus' sharp hiss pulled him from his processing and he shifted his gaze from the broken boy before him up to Albus' sombre face. "Help me get him on the sofa."

Severus was desperately grateful for instruction in that moment; the action allowed him to focus his mind and regain his equilibrium. He and Albus each took a side of the boy and supported him beneath his arms so that they could hoist him up onto the sofa that he was lying against. By the time Potter was sat upon the tan-coloured cushions, Severus felt he had fully re-established his former perspective of the world and, with some difficulty, even managed to hold onto it when he saw the way the boy slumped into his seat and when he looked at his blood-smeared face.

"Albus –" Severus began in a demanding growl but was only interrupted by a harsh whisper in response.

"Not now, Severus. You promised."

Severus scowled, feeling that he had been tricked into silence, but he kept his word nonetheless.

Now Albus turned to the boy before him and spoke in the gentle, concerned tone that Severus had experienced himself on numerous occasions from the kind old man.

"Harry? Can you hear me, Harry?"

Though slightly dazed, the boy seemed to understand and nodded his head weakly, his eyes becoming more focussed.

"I apologise for not coming sooner, my boy, I was held up at a meeting." Severus felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach though there was no accusation in Dumbledore's words and Harry himself didn't seem to mind.

"'S fine." Potter appeared to find his voice, though his words were gruff and slurred. "I wouldn't have bothered you at all if it weren't for my ribs again."

Severus was sure that Potter meant the statement to be reassuring but Dumbledore looked less than placated, and, if anything, appeared more disturbed than before.

"Nonsense." Albus said briskly as he perched on the coffee table before Potter. "This is my job and I will endeavour to be here sooner in future."

Harry didn't bother to argue the point any further and only started to shrug before he stopped abruptly with a small grimace of pain on his face. It was enough for Dumbledore to notice however, and he soon snapped back to the task at hand, finally withdrawing his wand from his robes.

"Patient's choice." Albus offered.

"Quickest first." Potter responded confidently and Albus seemed unsurprised as he nodded and then got to work, waving his wand over the various cuts and bruises that adorned Potter's face.

Severus watched from where he stood, further back and to the side from the pair, his eyes narrowed as he took in the words which appeared practised and familiar to those who spoke them, like lines in an over-rehearsed play.

As Dumbledore muttered incantations intently at his face, Harry took the time to look at Snape in a way that suggested he had always been aware of his presence but had only just found the inclination to care. He turned his gaze back to Dumbledore and jerked his head in Snape's general direction rudely.

"What's _he_ doing here, Albus?"

Severus scowled, both at the attitude with which Potter spoke of him in front of him, and at the obvious familiarity with which the boy spoke Albus' name. Then his frown deepened when, instead of admonishing the boy, Albus answered, "Severus was preventing me from leaving due to his concern about my recent, unexplained absences. I decided to bring him along rather than delay assisting you any longer."

"I'd rather you hadn't." Harry mumbled stubbornly.

"I know." Albus responded quietly and Severus was surprised to note the darkness in those words.

For a few minutes there was silence but for Albus' occasional spell casting mutterings, and then he sat back and nodded in satisfaction. Severus saw that though he had cleaned up the boy's face and sealed the wounds, Albus had only removed the pain from the bruises and hadn't done anything about their appearance, though Severus knew the Headmaster was very capable of doing so.

Sensing that the Headmaster was done, Harry moved carefully to take off his t-shirt without causing further pain to his person. Dumbledore, however, stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm and made to point his wand at the over-sized and blood-spattered clothing.

"It's fine." Harry interrupted before he could cast. "I can manage. You don't need to."

He went to lift up his shirt again, only this time he was restrained gently by Dumbledore's wrinkled hands around his wrists.

"No, Harry." Dumbledore said firmly, looking intently into the boy's green eyes. "We have enough magic for this."

For a time, Harry just stared back, an edge of defiance in his countenance, before he gave in to Dumbledore's steely gaze and nodded reluctantly. And then his whole body slumped in resignation, as if that small interaction had cost him all the fight he had left. Dumbledore released the boy's wrists and Harry allowed his arms to hang limply at his sides.

Severus struggled to contain his anger as the boy sat passive and defeated while Dumbledore magically cut his shirt from his body. Whoever had done this to the boy would pay; Severus promised himself, this would never happen again. And yet, he couldn't deny that everything he knew and had seen thus far suggested that this was a regularly repeated performance. What he couldn't understand was: if Albus had known this was happening, why hadn't he stopped it?

Harry felt the material of his shirt fall away from his skin and couldn't help his grimace as he heard the sharp intake of air from both of his professors. He'd known it was bad this time and, though he hadn't bothered to look, he knew his torso must feature an army of multi-coloured bruises caused by both former beatings and the kicking he had received earlier that day. He turned his face away in shame, unable to look either of his professors in the eye, and after another moment heard Dumbledore's soft voice speak a diagnostic charm.

Then he heard Dumbledore sigh, followed by his sad and disappointed voice. "Harry, some of your injuries were not caused today, but I haven't seen them before."

Harry kept his head turned away and merely gave half a shrug of his shoulders; he wasn't going to play these games with Albus, the man already knew the answer to his question.

Dumbledore sighed heavily again at the boy's lack of response and this time when he spoke, the softness of his voice was tinted with annoyance and accusation.

"We had a deal, Harry. You promised you would call for me."

Harry suddenly snapped his face back to Dumbledore in anger.

"Yeah, well, you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone." He glared at Snape pointedly.

Severus didn't even have it in him to be annoyed with the boy for his blatant disrespect, he was just relieved to see some fight back in the boy. Anything was better than the utter dejection that had plastered his face moments before.

Dumbledore spoke earnestly to Harry. "I haven't broken my word to you, Harry; I haven't told Severus anything and all he knows is what he's seen here for himself tonight,"

Harry turned away sulkily. "Whatever. Just keep him away from me."

Severus looked down his hooked nose at the infuriating boy, all former sympathy forgotten. "I can assure you, Mr Potter, I have no desire to remain in your presence any longer than is absolutely necessary." He drawled acidly.

Harry looked scathingly back at him but seemed unable to find the energy to fight back and in the end it was Dumbledore who broke their tension-filled silence.

"That's enough." He looked over his shoulder. "Severus, I'm going to need your help with these ribs."

Severus sent one last glare of animosity towards Potter before giving Albus a curt nod and stepping around the coffee table so that he could take a closer look at the boy's injuries. He perched on the sofa close to Potter's left side and tried not to notice the way the boy flinched as he drew near. Neither said anything as Severus lifted his hand so that he could examine Harry's ribcage, but he moved slowly and deliberately to prepare Potter for his touch and the inevitable pain that would accompany it. As part of his Potions mastery Severus had had some training in healing and, while by no means as expert, he could be considered just as proficient at the skill as Albus, if not more so. Still, unlike most medi-wizards, he preferred to feel the injury with his own hands rather than rely solely on the diagnostic charms he could perform with his wand.

Severus had expected some cry of pain when he pressed down on the bruised and protruding ribs that he was examining, but though it must have caused him significant discomfort, Harry showed it by no more than a hiss of air through his teeth. The Potions Professor was disgruntled but unsurprised to find that a few of the ribs were broken as well as bruised, a fact that Albus probably already knew from his diagnosis spell.

"Potter," Snape demanded his attention, though admittedly the snarl that would usually accompany his use of the boy's name was absent from his voice this time. "You have three broken ribs, which you will be pleased to hear I can fix – though not without some considerable, if short-lived, pain on your part."

Harry nodded his understanding, though he thought Snape sounded far too happy about it.

"You have two options." Severus continued. "On my person I have a pain relief potion. Unfortunately, this particular recipe contains an element of sleeping draught, as do the potions I gave to Albus previously, meaning that you would lose consciousness before I even started the healing spells. Now, while this would prevent any further suffering on your part, it also means that if something went wrong in fixing your ribs, we would know about it much later than if you were conscious for the procedure. What I would prefer to do is fix the ribs and _then_ give you the potion, but I should warn you that the process of fixing ribs is very painful and if you're going to pass out from the pain half-way through anyway then the whole exercise would be pointless." He looked appraisingly at Potter. "So, what I really need to know is, how much pain can you take?"

Harry didn't skip a beat before he replied casually, "Do what you need to. I can take the pain."

Irritated by his cavalier attitude, Snape snarled back. "Do not be cocky, Potter. I can assure you that you won't be when your lungs are burning like they're aflame and you're skeleton feels like it's being stretched on the rack."

Potter merely raised his chin defiantly and spoke coldly. "It doesn't matter how much this hurts, I can assure you that I have felt far worse. I didn't pass out then and I won't pass out now. Do what you need to – I'll be fine."

Severus shared a dark look with Albus, but he found that he couldn't doubt the boy's conviction and therefore decided to do as he said and heal the ribs as best he could. He removed his wand from where he had restored it in his robes and gave Albus a nod which indicated he should move to Potter's other side. There, Albus knew, he would place a charm over Harry's unbroken ribs that would keep them from moving whilst Severus fixed the others.

"Very well." Snape said finally. "Potter, I suggest you take a deep breath before we begin; it will not be easy to do so once we have started." Harry's hair flopped around his head as he nodded his understanding. "On three then - ." Severus made sure all parties were ready. "One. Two…"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone, totally forgot to say anything last chapter, but I just wanted to thank everyone for their lovely reviews. I've been really thrilled with the amazing response that the first two chapters has received and I really hope you enjoy the next half of the story just as much. So, without further ado, happy reading...**

* * *

Harry gulped in a lung full of cold air and then felt a train run over his chest. His torso felt as though it was being crushed by the magical force that was being exerted on it, and Harry had to hand it to Snape; it felt exactly how the man had described. He concentrated on his breathing, releasing the air from his original breath slowly so it would last, and tried to distract his thoughts from the pain. It certainly wasn't as painful as the Cruciatus, Harry decided, and it didn't even compare to the sheer blinding agony of having Voldemort himself touching his scar in the graveyard. Harry shuddered at the memory and decided that that particular line of thought wasn't exactly distracting him from the pain in his chest.

Severus concentrated on the magic flowing from his wand and tried not to be put off by the lack of noise coming from Potter. He would have expected anyone bearing that kind of magical pressure on their body to at least cry out; Potter hadn't even whimpered. He therefore relied on checking the boy's facial expression every few seconds which informed him that Potter was, in fact, both conscious and feeling the full and painful effects of the healing spell, as he frowned and grimaced throughout the procedure, his eyes clenched tightly shut.

Harry pictured himself swooping high above the ground on his broom. He could feel the cold fingers of wind stroking through his hair and he relaxed in the feelings of peace and freedom that flying always brought him.

Then he ran out of oxygen and when he went to take a fresh supply of air, he found that his lungs must have shrunk to the size of golf balls, because he couldn't catch his breath and drawing in air felt excruciating. The longer he went without a full lung of air the more panicked Harry became, until he was panting rapidly, his lungs working desperately to keep up and his heart pumping furiously in order to get oxygen to his fretting brain.

Severus was halfway through healing the second rib when he noticed that the boy's chest was rising and falling at an alarming rate and then became aware of his gasping for breath. "Breathe, Potter." He coached as he concentrated on fusing back together the two pieces of bone beneath his wand, hoping that the boy wouldn't pass out just because he couldn't remember to perform the most basic bodily function.

As he finished fixing up the second rib, however, it became evident that Potter wasn't breathing any easier. The boy was desperately sucking in shallow breaths as the panic of not being able to breathe overcame rational thought. Severus looked to his face and saw the alarm etched deeply into his features, his eyes still clenched shut as he fought for air.

"Potter, look at me." Severus said to get his attention, but the boy gave no indication that he had even heard him speak. He was at a loss of how to help the boy if he wouldn't even look at him and Severus wracked his brains for a quick solution to Potter's predicament.

"Potter!" He demanded in a sharper tone, hoping that it would be enough to snap the boy out of his panicked state. It was unsuccessful, however, and, if anything, only seemed to increase the boy's distress as his face screwed up in anguish.

"Call him Harry." Dumbledore's soft voice drew Severus' attention and he frowned sceptically at the Headmaster for his gentle suggestion.

Nevertheless, as Harry continued to wheeze and splutter, Severus concluded that he might as well try what the Headmaster had suggested, even though he couldn't see how it would make a difference.

"Harry." He spoke firmly, his tongue rolling around the unfamiliar sequence of sounds. He was startled then as the boy's eyelids snapped open and revealed the emerald green eyes within. The boy was still panting though and his eyes darted around the room frantically, not really taking in his surroundings, as he searched for air.

"Harry, look at me." Severus insisted and green eyes suddenly found his face and fixed with his own dark pupils.

"You need to calm down. Listen to me, Harry. Concentrate on breathing; long breaths, in and out. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head quickly, his eyes never leaving Severus' as he consciously controlled his breathing.

"Good." Severus commented as Harry's breathing slowed. "There's only one rib left to mend. Are you ready?"

Severus took Harry's second quick nod as confirmation and pointed his wand once more at the boy's ribcage.

Harry reclosed his eyes as he felt the familiar pain in his chest again, but this time focussed on forcing air into his lungs. The pain, though terrible, really wasn't as bad as the feeling of not being able to breathe, and Harry found that as long as he kept up the steady rhythm of inhaling and exhaling, he could distract himself quite well from the pain just by thinking of other things.

Finally, Harry felt the magic release its hold on his ribcage and the pain reduced to a dull throbbing. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked as the artificial light of the room assaulted his perception. As his sight refocused, he noticed the faces of his headmaster and potions master before him, both looking concerned, and gave a weak smile in return.

Harry ran his fingers gingerly over his ribcage and happily found that though they still ached terribly, the sharp pain that had previously accompanied every movement had left him.

"How does it feel?" Snape's voice drew his attention back to the men before him.

Harry nodded his head. "Better, thank you." He said sincerely. "It's just a dull ache now."

Severus nodded. "You may take this now." Severus said holding out a vial of light blue potion, which Harry recognised to be pain relief.

To Severus' surprise, however, the boy just shook his head at the vial. "Not yet."

"Harry…" Dumbledore began, but Potter interrupted.

"No. Bed first." The boy insisted.

Albus nodded his head sadly in acceptance. "We will assist you then. That is non-negotiable."

Harry returned a reluctant nod of acquiescence, knowing that he couldn't achieve anything without their help anyway.

Dumbledore came forward then and placed his arm beneath Harry's and around the boy's back, gesturing for Snape to do the same on the other side. The two men were able to lift the boy up so he was standing and the combined effort of all three had them making slow progress out of the room and into the dimly lit corridor. Snape, not being familiar with the house, followed the indicated direction of the other two until they approached a closed door at the very end of the hallway, leading into a room on the left.

With difficulty the three of them managed to shuffle through the doorway and then paused so that Albus could locate and flick the light switch. Now Severus could see the contents of the small room they had entered; a single bed, made with cheap looking blue sheets, was pushed against the far wall and a tall leaning wardrobe was propped in the corner. Otherwise the room was sparse, a dusty bedside table held an empty glass, but there was nothing to suggest that Potter was the sole and permanent resident of this room; no Quidditch posters adorned the walls, nor was the décor Gryffindor red.

The elder wizards escorted Harry over to the bed and helped him lie down, though Severus drew the line when Albus started to tuck the young wizard in beneath the duvet. Apparently, the boy wasn't best pleased about it either as he huffed, "Stop fussing, Albus, I'm fine."

Dumbledore gave a grandfatherly smile and stood back with one last stroke of the sheets to smooth out the creases. Looking down at the bruised and broken boy in bed, Albus wore a concerned expression and for a moment Severus believed that he would berate the boy once more for suffering with his injuries, but instead the old wizard just looked sad as he spoke softly to the young boy.

"Is there anything you need me to bring next time? Do you have enough food here?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure really. But I don't need much anyway."

"That's okay, my boy, we'll check your cupboards before we leave and I'll bring you whatever you need next time I'm here." Dumbledore reassured. "But Harry, you must promise me that you will call me whenever you are hurt."

Harry avoided both the headmaster's question and his caring eyes. "Can I take the pain potion now, please?"

Albus gave one last sad sigh of defeat before nodding slowly at the boy. "Yes, Harry, of course you may." He held his hand out to Severus, who correctly interpreted the gesture and placed the blue vial into his elderly hand. Dumbledore popped the stopper and, bypassing Harry's outstretched hand, took the vial straight to the boy's lips. The boy frowned but obediently allowed the bitter liquid to be tipped into his mouth and drank it down dutifully.

The effect of the potion was almost instantaneous as Harry shifted further beneath his duvet and nestled his head deeper into the pillows. As the boy's eyes began to flutter closed, Albus reached forward to lift his wiry glasses from his face, causing his lips to twitch upwards in a small, contented smile.

"Fank-you." The men heard the boy mumble drowsily, and Dumbledore petted his head tenderly as he drifted away from consciousness.

"Oh, my dear boy," Albus spoke softly to the boy, even though he could no longer be considered awake. "You never have to thank us for this."

With one last stroke of Harry's raven hair, Dumbledore turned away from the boy and for the briefest moment Severus saw the profound sadness that haunted his mentor's eyes. It was gone again a mere moment later; replaced by a serious yet ultimately calm expression, but Severus swore he would never forget the look of desolation that had graced the old man's face in that instant.

As Harry's breathing grew deep and heavy, Albus gestured that they should leave the boy to rest. Severus gave a curt nod of agreement, departing the room and its occupant quickly, with Albus following quietly behind, pausing only to turn out the light.

Back in the kitchen, Severus stood straight with his arms crossed in front of his chest as Albus pottered around the room opening various cupboards and muttering little reminders to himself. After a few minutes of this the elder wizard stopped checking the house's food stock and began pulling things from the shelves. Severus watched with increasing frustration as Albus dithered about, having little patience for the old man's annoying idiosyncrasies when there were clearly important matters that needed to be discussed.

"Tea, Severus?" Albus asked innocently, reaching for two chipped mugs on the top shelf.

Severus slammed his hand down hard on the table he stood next to as his patience snapped like an elastic band stretched too far.

"God damn it, Albus, I don't want bloody tea!" Severus growled angrily. "I don't want tea, coffee or flaming biscuits. And I swear to the deities, if you offer me a lemon drop I will hex you so badly that even Bellatrix Lestrange will look like a sane and well-adjusted individual when compared to your mental state." The Potions Master took a deep breath as he glared at the back of the Headmaster's deep purple robes. With severe restraint, he spoke slowly and forcefully. "All I want is for you to explain to me just what the _hell_ is going on here."

* * *

**AN: That's all for today folks! Please do let me know what you think, I love hearing your thoughts, interpretations, expectations and criticisms (mostly ;) ) Next chapter will be the last for now, until at some point in the distant future when I have time on my hands again, and will answer a lot of questions about what's been going on. See you soon x**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So sorry for the delay of this final (for now) instalment of LAP. Fortunately my exams are now over so I've finally had time to type this up and post it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, a long and serious conversation where everything is explained to Severus at last. Happy reading :)**

* * *

Albus sighed and abandoned his half-brewed cup of tea to go and sit at the kitchen table, gesturing with his hand that Severus should do the same.

Albus' voice was heavy as he spoke, "I imagine you have a number of questions about what you have seen tonight. What would you like to know first?"

Severus' brow furrowed as if he were weighing up the likelihood of actually getting some information out of the headmaster. After a few moments of mental deliberation, he asked the simplest question he could that would quickly confirm what he believed to be true.

"Where are we?"

"Surrey." Albus stated with calm and ease.

"This is Potter's relatives' home?" The note of surprise could not be kept from Severus' voice, as the bleak bungalow was not what he would have expected of Potter's home.

"No, no." Albus shook his head. "The Dursleys live five minutes from here on the nicer side of Little Whinging. No, this little place belongs to me."

"_You_ own _this_?" Severus was even more surprised.

"Yes, I'm afraid we haven't quite had time to do the place up yet, but it suits its purpose."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "And what exactly is its 'purpose'?" He asked in a low tone.

Behind his half-moon spectacles, Severus could see that Albus' eyes were tight with stress, but the Headmaster still spoke casually.

"To give Harry a place to go when he is injured and hurting. Somewhere that he can rest and eat, and somewhere that he can safely contact me to come and heal him or care for him in any other way he needs."

Severus was beginning to have his worst fears confirmed, but he still needed more information to understand exactly what was going on. He spoke carefully as he asked his next crucial question, enunciating every syllable. "Who has hurt him, Albus?"

For a moment Albus regarded his colleague warily, discerning whether the stern man could be trusted not to burst into a murdering rampage. Finally, he simply said it. "His uncle."

It took all of Severus' willpower not to reach for his wand. Knowing how to close the man must be, he desired nothing more than to hunt the bastard down and make him hurt the same way Potter had this evening. Severus may not like the boy, but he was Lily's son and for a grown man to do that to a child, any child, the man in question deserved to have a certain appendage permanently removed from his person.

Sensing, however, that he had not heard all there was to know about the situation, Severus turned back to Albus.

"How long has this been going on for?" He growled.

"Of that, I am uncertain. It is difficult to get such information from Harry, but I believe the most violent of the abuse to have started when he returned from school this summer. I imagine, however, that there was a fair amount of mistreatment before this period that Harry has only hinted at."

Severus frowned. "And how long have you known?"

At this question Albus looked down at the table, and when he finally summoned the courage to look back up at Severus it was with a pained and helpless expression.

"Arabella Figg contacted me a few weeks ago with her suspicions that all was not well with Harry. When I came to investigate things for myself I found the poor boy on a park bench with a black eye and a broken nose."

Dumbledore may have said more but before he had chance a wand was pointed in his face and a furious potions master was scowling at him.

"Weeks! You've known for weeks and you left him in that house! You sent him back to that bastard to be beaten! Why, Albus? Because of the wards? Because of the protections supposedly put in place to keep him safe? How could you, Albus? Are you so blinded by your mission that you've forgotten that evil exists outside Death Eaters and Dark Lords? You're a manipulative fool, Albus, and you've sacrificed that boy to a monster!"

Severus glared at the Headmaster with anger rolling off him in waves. He expected to be met with excuses and defensiveness after he finished his tirade; instead, Albus' steely blue eyes looked back at him with a fierce anger of their own.

"You think that it is my choice to leave Harry there? You think it doesn't kill me every time I have to heal his cuts and his bruises and his broken bones? Do you honestly believe me capable of sacrificing that boy for my own purposes?" Finally, the old man's voice lost its edge and became broken and pained. "I love that boy, Severus, and I would do anything in my power to keep him safe, but Harry has to _allow_ me to help him."

All former fire left the potion master's body. Realising that he was missing a piece of the puzzle, Severus drawled, "Explain."

Albus rubbed his eyes behind his glasses before he began wearily. "I wanted to remove Harry from his relatives' custody as soon as I saw him that first time, but in order for me to do so, Harry would have to testify."

"No, he –" Severus began to object but was stopped sharply by Dumbledore.

"He _would, _Severus. His relatives are muggles and must therefore be prosecuted by muggle authorities, in their courts. Thus, Harry would have to testify."

"Why will he not testify against his abusers?"

"Why are any abused children reluctant to testify?" Albus countered. "Shame, fear, a misguided sense of loyalty? Though as this is Harry Potter we're talking about, of course his reasons would be greater in number and complexity; many of which he is yet to share even with me."

"The boy is too proud." Severus griped.

"No, Severus, Harry has never been proud." Albus' voice was soft but stern. "No longer will I allow you to delude yourself with your own hatred. You must now see Harry only how he is and not how you imagine him to be."

With a heavy sigh, Severus rested his head in his hand, elbow propped on the table. He had to concede Dumbledore's point; Harry Potter was not who he had believed him to be, at least in terms of his home life. Now it seemed as though he'd have to re-evaluate his whole perspective on the boy.

As Severus was pondering this new outlook, Albus had gone back to his tea and, finding that it had gone cold, poured the mug away to begin afresh.

Severus frowned as the action reminded him of questions he'd had earlier in the evening. "Why are you not using magic?"

"We are attempting to remain inconspicuous." Albus answered as he pottered around the kitchen. "Too much magical activity in a supposedly muggle neighbourhood would arouse suspicions, and Harry's under enough scrutiny by the ministry as it is."

Albus came back to sit at the table. "Harry can't use magic outside of school anyway of course, but when I come here myself I use only what is necessary to heal the boy."

"You don't remove the bruises." Severus noted.

"Not the appearance of them, no." Albus confirmed. "Originally, I would, but –" Albus paused as if it pained him to go on. "It made things worse if Harry's uncle saw that he had been magically healed."

Severus could feel his nails digging into the palms of his hands as his fists clenched in anger.

"We can't leave him there, Albus." Severus said intently. "Screw the Muggle authorities and screw what Potter wants, just take him away from here."

"Merlin knows I've thought about it." Albus admitted dejectedly. "Especially tonight; I've never seen him that bad before." The elderly wizard closed his eyes and shook his head as if it could rid him of the mental image of Harry's beaten and broken body. "But without going through the proper channels Harry could end up in even more dangerous hands. Even if I could keep him safe in hiding for the summer, as soon as he turned up at school the ministry would siege him into their own custody. And with things as they currently stand at the ministry, Harry could be in the hands of Death Eaters before we've finished the welcoming feast."

Severus could see how frustrated Albus was by the situation; it was no wonder the old man had been so worried and pre-occupied lately. Severus only wished he could offer a solution.

For a while there was silence between the two men; both lost in their own thoughts. But then Severus' thoughts led him to a new question.

"How is Potter contacting you for help without magic?"

As if a switch had been flicked, the twinkle was back in Albus' eye. "Ah, now that is due to a rather ingenious contraption, if I do say so myself."

Reaching into his robes Albus withdrew what looked like a talisman hanging from a long string around his neck. The talisman laid flat against Albus' chest on the outside of his robes, a few inches in height and length, and shone silver like it was a light source of its own. Most striking to Severus, however, was the talisman's shape; an elegant and majestic stag.

"Harry has one too." Albus explained. "When he needs me he just has to hold it and say my name. Wherever I am, my own will vibrate and warm up, just as I felt it do this evening at the Order meeting."

Severus nodded in understanding.

"I need to ask something of you, Severus." Albus turned serious once more. "I need someone that I can count on who could go to Harry's aid if I were detained. Would you do that for me, Severus?"

"Surely someone else, Lupin or Weasley –"

"No Severus, there's only you." If I tell anyone else Harry will shut me out completely. You heard him today; he doesn't call me every time he's hurt as it is."

"Well he won't be bloody impressed if I turn up, will he?" Severus argued.

"Please, Severus. He needs someone else – just in case."

Severus huffed out a long-suffering sigh of air and shook his head as though he knew he would come to regret his decision.

"Fine." He ground out. "I'll do it. Just don't expect me to be nice to the boy."

A warm and genuine smile graced Dumbledore's wrinkled face. "Thank you, Severus. You're a good man."

Snape huffed, but Albus merely chuckled in response before removing his wand from his robes and taking the stag-shaped talisman off over his head. He laid the silver charm on the table and Severus watched as the old wizard performed the replicate charm so an identical duplicate of the shining stag appeared on the table right next to the original.

Albus slid the new talisman across the table towards his colleague. "There, now it just needs to be activated."

"Activated?"

"Yes, it's quite simple." Albus explained. "You just need to take your wand and swear an oath to care for Harry."

Severus wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sentimentality of it, but he took up his wand nonetheless. Placing the tip on the surface of the silver charm, Severus spoke clearly. "I, Severus Tobias Snape, swear that I will aid Harry James Potter whenever he should require it and that I will heal and…care for him to the best of my ability."

The stag shone with a blinding light like burning magnesium, and Severus could feel its radiant heat before it became inanimate once more.

"This doesn't mean I like him, Albus, so don't expect me to be all buddy-buddy with him." Severus drawled grumpily.

Albus chuckled good naturedly. "I wouldn't dream of it, Severus. I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

**AN: That's all for now folks. As I explained at the beginning (if you bothered to read anything from me), I won't be continuing with this for a while - mostly because I really need to resume work on the sequel to my first fiction A Truth Best Left Unsaid. Incidentally, while I'm on the subject, if you enjoyed this semi-concluded ficlet, go and check out my other work - you never know, you might like that too :P Conversely, if you haven't enjoyed this, then I do apologise for wasting your time and there is no reason that you should have to suffer through anymore of my egotistical ramblings :)**

**So, long story short, it will be a while before I return to write more of this (assuming you want me to of course), though really that is what I'd love to do atm, but y'know, responsibilities await, and all that.**

**Thanks for reading and for your continued support. Do write a review to let me know what you thought - the good, the bad and the ugly - I want to hear it all. Thanks guys! x**


End file.
